1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing device that filters a signal from a sensor and forwards the signal to a control device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a system (e.g., a Measuring system and a control system) has been developed to measure specified physical quantity (e.g., weight) of an object based on a signal output from a sensor such as a load cell and to utilize the measurement result. Accordingly, noise having bad influences on the measurement result is required to decrease.
A metering device is disclosed in Patent Document 1, of which one objective is to measure the weight of a carried object carried via a belt conveyor and to determine an abnormal state. In the metering device of Patent Document 1, a filter (frequency filter) is provided so as to remove noise included in a signal from a sensor.